Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric power transmission device, as well as an electric power reception device and a vehicle including the same, and particularly to an electric power transmission device and an electric power reception device used for an electric power transfer system in which electric power is transferred in a non-contact manner from the electric power transmission device to the electric power reception device, as well as a vehicle including the electric power reception device.
Description of the Background Art
Non-contact electric power transfer without using a power supply cord or an electric power transmission cable has attracted attention as an electric power transmission method. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-54095 discloses such a non-contact electric power feeding system. In this non-contact electric power feeding system, in order to suppress harmonic noise generated from an alternating-current power supply (a power supply portion) generating alternating-current electric power, a filter circuit (a matching device) is provided between the power supply portion and an electric power transmission portion.
In general, a filter circuit (a matching device) includes a coil and a capacitor. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-54095, however, is silent about a specific circuit configuration of a filter circuit (a matching device). When a phase difference of a voltage and a current takes place owing to a filter circuit including a coil and a capacitor, efficiency in electric power transfer from an electric power transmission device to an electric power reception device lowers.